Akatsuki's Twitter Accounts
by clumsyclown
Summary: Wanna know their daily routines? how about stalking them via twitter? crack. Read & RnR please!
1. Pein

**Akatsuki members' twitter account profile, Oh God im so in love with Akatsuki parodies T_T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Twitter, or any other thing that I may mention below**

**A/N: READ FROM THE BOTTOM TO TOP IF YOU WANT THE TWEETS ARE IN ORDER  
**

* * *

Pein's / Nagato's

_**Full Name** :_ I have 7 names

_**Username** :_ LeadeRinnegan

_**Followers** : _892 (mostly ANBUs from many villages 0_o)

_**Location** :_ somewhere high

_**Bio** :_ Rinnegan eyes. Piercings. Leader of Akatsuki. Searching for peace.

* * *

God realm is in a fight, fyi he looks cool, how about me?-_- (Demon Realm here!^-^)

_2 minutes ago via mobile web_

* * *

Itachi is so u-s-e-l-e-s-s. He couldn't managed to catch that damn kyuubi

_5 hours ago via txt_

* * *

THEY'RE CHAKRA RECEIVERS YOU BITCHES FROM KONOHA

_13 hours ago via txt_

* * *

Im tired of people keep saying my piercings are freak T_T

_13 hours ago via txt_

* * *

19:19! S? who missed me? Sasori? oh how nice of you :3

_19:19 PM 6th July via TweetDeck_

* * *

Hidan is started being a fangster now, he keeps singing that Hot Mess song._.

_16:32 PM 6th July via TweetDeck_

* * *

Konan downloaded this TweetDeck thingy and this app sure is cozy. You should download it too! **(A/N: Youre so late Pein-_-)**

_12:03 PM 4th July via TweetDeck_

* * *

Hello! Guess what? Pein-sama is back on twitter =D

_11:52 AM 4th July via TweetDeck_

* * *

We're going to depart soon, and I won't tweeting for about, um, long time. Bye tweople!

_06:16 AM 11th June via mobile web_

* * *

**-Danzo_ROOT** no you can't find me just by stalking my twitter dumbass :p

_23:01 PM 10th June via web_

* * *

Yahooo gotta do the packing soon! Hotspring, wait for the God here pleasee!

_08:47 AM 10th June via web_

* * *

Yeayy holiday! Thanks God (duh I am the God) Kakuzu let us use some of the savings. .EXCITED

_08:45 AM 10th June via web_

* * *

Fuck yourself or those rabid fangirls, Itachi, WHY DID YOU BURN MY BEST COLLECTION OF BOXERS? WAAAHHH T_T

_18:07 PM 9th June via web_

* * *

TODAY SUCKS YOU KNOW? ITACHI IS SUCH A FUCKER EVEN WHEN IT'S HIS OWN BIRTHDAY

_13:28 PM 9th June via txt_

* * *

Happy Birthday Itachi! Akatsuki loves you! keep being scary grawr :O

_00:00 AM 9th June via web_

* * *

**So how was it? RnR pleaseee!**


	2. Zetsu

**Second Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twitter, naruto, and others yadayadayada**

**A/N: READ FROM BOTTOM TO TOP IF YOU WANT THE TWEETS IN ORDER!**

* * *

Zetsu's

_**Full Name:**_ Zetsu.

_**Username:**_ Zetsu

_**Followers:**_ 307

_**Location:**_ Below you

_**Bio:**_ Im a happy venus flytrap! :] I loovveee meats and my friends said I look like an oreo

* * *

Im so dead if Itachi is going to tweet soon... 0_0

_38 minutes ago via Twitter for iPhone_

* * *

Here it is! Enjoooyyy :D **twitpic/124563 **Itachi is hawwtt isn't he lol

_5 hours ago via Twitter for iPhone_

* * *

Eeepp my mentions is full of Itachi's fangirls sigh-_-"

_6 hours ago via Twitterrific_

* * *

Wow...Itachi fell asleep with only his boxer 0_o who wants the photo? mention me!

_6 hours ago via Twitterrific_

* * *

Watching WC with **-SharkguyKisame -LeadeRinnegan -UchihaItachi -_BANGDEIDARA -blessedjasshinist -K4kuZu**

_02:28 AM 7th July via Twitterrific_

* * *

Hehehe **-SharkguyKisame** envy my new iPhone X-P so dont eat fishies dude, eat MEN!

_01:50 AM 7th July via Twitterrific_

* * *

RT -**sasukeismine**: GO GO NETHERLANDS *\o/*

_01:43 AM 7th July via Twitterrific_

* * *

I vote for #NED! who wants a bet? Ill eat you if you lose -literally

_01:13 AM 7th July via Twitterrific _

* * *

I found this iPhone in the postman's pocket. Thanks postman! and you make me full, too

_15:00 PM 5th July via Twitterrific_

* * *

YAY NEW IPHONEEEE!

_14:56 PM 5th July via Twitterrific _

* * *

Im hungweeeee! The postman sounds good for lunch ;-D

_14:12 PM 5th July via GreenTweet_

* * *

**-venusflytrap13** the Uchiha kid? no, he wont torture you again, its your fault for saying she looks like a lady

_08:42 AM 4th July via GreenTweet_

* * *

**-venusflytrap13** I miss you nii chan :( visit me please :[

_08:39 AM 4th July via GreenTweet_

* * *

Am I the only one who is not on a mission? fuck

_22:50 PM 3rd July via GreenTweet_

* * *

So sleepy...I wonder where are the others *one-sided-mouth yawning*

_22:47 PM 3rd July via GreenTweet_

* * *

**sasukeismine is actually Yamanaka Ino hahaha lol ;p and twitter app named GreenTweet is my imagination-_- it just fits Zetsu whatsoever  
**

**RnR please!  
**


	3. Konan

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Twitter, or any other thing that I may mention below**

**A/N: READ FROM THE BOTTOM TO TOP IF YOU WANT THE TWEETS ARE IN ORDER**

* * *

Konan's

_**Full Name** :_ Konan the Paperwoman

_**Username** :_ Konanchan

_**Followers** : _470

_**Location** :_ Barbie's House

_**Bio** :_ Im better than superwoman, catwoman, even toiletwoman. I HEART BUTTERFLIES AND FLOWERS :3

* * *

I spent all day long in front of this laptop T_T sorry Tobi! I know you wanna use this .

_just now via TweetDeck_

* * *

**-tsunadesexylady** ive said i felt sorry for him bitch. Dont tell me you like him *laughing my hidan's butt off*

_7 minutes ago via TweetDeck_

* * *

Suddenly remember Jiraiya-sensei...So sorry Nagato killed you HUAAAHH :""""

_8 minutes ago via TweetDeck_

* * *

BORED AS H-E-L-L. YouTube sounds good maybee

_2 hours ago via TweetDeck_

* * *

I want new macbook :/ **-Zetsu** pls eat someone who has mac

_5 hours ago via TweetDeck_

* * *

Whenever I tweet about Itachi my mentions r full of fangirls T.T

_9 hours ago via TweetDeck_

* * *

This banana pancakes are good! **-UchihaItachi** you're genius :9

_12 hours ago via Snaptu_

* * *

Hell-o! Goodmorning! rise and shine :) btw i..need..more..sleep :"(

_13 hours ago via __Snaptu_

* * *

I cant fucking sleep... =_= should I cut off the electricity?

_19 hours ago via Snaptu_

* * *

SUCK YOUR COCKS DUDES! IM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! those guys are watchin worldcup like a maniac T_T

_19 hours ago via Snaptu_

* * *

That Tayuya kid really done a good job on doin my nails :D

_16:27 PM 6th July via Snaptu_

* * *

Ontheway otogakure salon! Riding deidara's clay car, I hope this wont explode...o_o I cant even imagine how this thing managed to run-.-

_12:04 PM 6th July via Snaptu_

* * *

**-TeamDeidara** my last tweet wasn't really mean smthng! Dont take it serious!

_09:23 AM 6th July via Snaptu_

* * *

Yeay! Deidara said he will accompany me to the salon tomorrow, love you Dei-kun n_n

_21:15 PM 5th July via TweetDeck_

* * *

Lots of girls envied me because I lived with many hot dudes, I mean...really? 0.o

_17:59 PM 5th July via TweetDeck_

* * *

**RnR pleaseee!**

**Hey who do you think the next chapter shall be?**


	4. Author's Note

**I still don't know whether I'm going to continue this story or not, if you wanna know why, then check this story's reviews and there you could see someone warned me about I was breaking the Guidelines**

**Im just worried that FFnet will remove my account so I will just leave this story for a while OR leave this story forever**

**Tell me what do you think cause I wanna know and decide what's best to do**

**Im sorry for you who want to read Itachi's, Deidara's or Hidan's as well**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! YOU GUYS ROCKS :""DD**

**read my other stories if you're interested  
**

_-clumsyclown_


End file.
